


Gift Snippets: ST and MCU

by Merfilly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of prompted snippets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Snippets: ST and MCU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



For someone who had been caught up in the lives of others, and so rarely been accepted as part of them, the future before Odo was captivating. He immersed himself within the Great Link with joy… only to learn that his experiences as an individual had left him with a taste for independence few of his kind could appreciate.

* * *

Leonard couldn't get over just how beautiful Emony was when she moved. He normally wasn't one for watching sports of any kind, but he'd come to support her. He was damn glad he had, as he had roguish thoughts over her flexibility out on the floor, as well as her strength. When she dismounted from her last set of maneuvers and looked at him, he could tell she was appreciating the way he was thinking. Later on was definitely going to be a sultry Southern night.

* * *

Deanna listened as Will played the piece, something from the late twentieth century by a man called David Sanborn. She liked seeing him put his heart into his hobby, moreso as life made it difficult to steal moments like this. Will's eyes were closed, his whole being focused on playing the music right. Deanna thought he was most beautiful at moments like this, and she locked the scene away as one more memory to treasure.

* * *

"Greetings, Lieutenant Yar," Data said as he entered the turbolift with her. He then let one eyebrow move up in deliberate mimicry of human interest or surprise. "Have you recently groomed your hair into a new configuration?"

Yar, having been her normal serious self with full professional composure let her surprise show. She'd walked through three decks on her inspection, and nobody, not even those she considered friends, had noticed. "Yes."

"It is aesthetically pleasing and complimentary to your facial construction," Data said, delivering a compliment as he had learned was the norm for such social encounters.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Lieutenant Uhura, I feel you deserve a full commendation for your quick thinking and ability to lead us out of that situation," Kirk said, walking alongside her from the transporter room. "How did you manage it?"

"Well, Captain, when I study the language of a new species, I try very hard to find cultural context, to make the words flow correctly. It is not enough to understand literal meanings; the symbolism must be preserved," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind, for the next first contact," he told her sincerely.

* * *

They had been walking when the clouds above decided to release their heavy load. Jane had squeaked at the first drop, and Thor had laughed, pulling her under his arm. The rain poured down, soaking them through in short order, making Jane speed to a run… Thor chasing her. She began to laugh as well, coming to a stop to stare up into the rain, her smile as wide as the arms she flung open. Thor caught up and leaned in, kissing her as the storm surged around them both.

* * *

It wasn't the house. It wasn't the Tower. There really wasn't a single place that Pepper named 'home' in her heart, not a physical one. No, for Pepper, the concept of home was both more nebulous and more concrete all at once.

Home was Stark Industries, no matter where that took her, as she nurtured and reared the company begun well before her existence into something far better than it had ever been.


End file.
